The purpose of this Phase II clinical study is: 1) to determine the optimum post dosing imaging time of BMS 180549 for use in imaging lymph nodes; 2) to determine an optimally safe and efficacious dose of BMS 180549 for evaluating lymph nodes; and was expanded to 3) evaluate the safety of BMS 180549 when administered at higher injection rates than previously studied. All subjects have been studied and no further enrollment is planned.